


Misha in a Suit

by cockles_take_the_wheel



Series: Clothes Can Make The Man [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockles_take_the_wheel/pseuds/cockles_take_the_wheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the vest that does it… (Jensen likes it when Misha dresses dapper)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misha in a Suit

  
  

It’s the vest that does it to him. Jensen’s sure of it. It’s not the eyes or the beard or his hands or the angle of his chin or his dark hair and crinkled-eye smile. It’s not even the casual way Misha touches his shoulders, or back or arm. 

Jensen’s learned to put up a wall around that. To push it down and back, out of sight out of mind, out of  _his_  mind. He’s learned to live with the electric buzz that passes between them when they are alone. He can ignore the way his own eyes linger at the trail-end of takes or in promos.

Fuck, he’s even okay when Misha’s stroking his face, shaking his hand. He can deal with all that, all the unresolved sexual tension and spiraling ache he still gets when Misha has a romantic scene with someone else. 

But the one thing, the one  **fucking**  thing he can’t stand, can’t concentrate or speak or breathe is when Misha is suited up. The way a tailored suit frames his shoulders, and cuts in at his narrow waist, and conforms to his ass - he can’t.

Fuck.

A three piece suit with a vest and tie and polished black loafers. God, it’s better than lingerie. 

Luckily for Jensen, Misha usually showed up at these things looking like some like of homeless person. Messy hair and holes in his shirt and torn jeans. He still looked good. But that was the kind of thing that Jensen had gotten used to. He could ignore it, or push it away. But the fucking suits. 

He’d never really had these kind of thoughts about another guy before, not beyond, you know, appreciating how handsome other men were - on a professional level.

But he was managing, most of the time. 

But when Misha fucking strolled into a convention in an honest-to-god suit, he was inclined to just say ‘Fuck it all’ and steal Misha for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> image credit: [[X](http://photos.misha-collins.org/thumbnails.php?album=27)] & gif [[X](http://mishasteaparty.tumblr.com/post/27483569213)]


End file.
